


Expectations

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Ryuji talks about his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: He sighs, “...Do you think…? I’m going to be a good dad, right?”“What? Of course you will! You’re great with kids and you’re so full of energy and...”“It’s not so much that. Just… I was thinking about my mom… and my dad.”(Ryuji and Ann have a heart to heart after a bout of morning sickness.)





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy do I have thoughts and feelings~ about Ryuji as a dad. :3
> 
> For the prompt: Holding your Hair Back

Ryuji thought that he and Ann had this whole pregnancy thing all handled.

 

His mom was just a phone call away and while Ann’s parents were still overseas, they could still call them or chat with them on Airpeer.

 

Not to mention their friends all ready to chip in in their own ways. Like all the books on pregnancy and childcare that Makoto gave them and Haru (who was a couple months in with her own pregnancy) offering advice and ingredients from her and Akira’s garden.

 

But it didn’t quite prepare them for a late night of Ryuji holding Ann’s hair back as she threw up in the bathroom.

 

“Ya think you’re done?”

 

Ann responded with a gag and another retch.

 

“That’s a no.”

 

“Like to see you… blugh...”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryuji said as he used his free hand to rub his wife’s back

 

“Erugh… maybe I shouldn’t have had that extra crepe.”

 

“Yeah that was a bad idea.”

 

“...You’re… ugh... n-not supposed to agree with me.”

 

It took another few minutes (at least Ryuji assumed that it was a few minutes, it was Dark as shit O'Clock when he woke up to Ann’s retching down the hall and it was still dark as shit out the window) before Ann told Ryuji that he could let go of her hair.

 

“Want me to get you a glass of water?”

 

“Please.”

 

As Ryuji walked to the kitchen, his mind began to wander. He couldn’t help but think of his mother. Wondering if he gave her this much trouble when she was expecting him. If she had to get up in the middle of the night to throw up. If she had to have her hair held back by…

 

...By…

 

Ryuji shook his head and tried to push the thought away as he headed back to the bathroom with the filled glass.

 

When he gets back, Ann is laying her head on the toilet lid, looking ready to pass out. She barely lifts her head up when Ryuji says, “Hey.”

 

“Got your water… need me to tip the glass into your mouth for ya?”

 

“Not in the mood Ryuji, just give me the damn water.”

 

“Alright, alright, excuse me for trying to make you laugh.”

 

Ann does give him a small smile at that as she takes the glass from his hand. He sits by her and rubs her back as she downs the glass. But his mind starts to wander again and Ann notices when he pulls his hand away.

 

“Ryuji? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah! Fine. Just uh… just thinkin'...”

 

Ryuji smiles at her, expecting a comment like “You thinking? Did it hurt?” or something else teasing and sarcastic. Except that Ann knew him better than that and there was still worry in her expression.

 

He sighs, “...Do you think…? I’m going to be a good dad, right?”

 

“What? Of course you will! You’re great with kids and you’re so full of energy and...”

 

“It’s not so much that. Just… I was thinkin' about my mom… and my dad.”

 

Ann’s eyes widened, “...Ryuji. You’re nothing like him, you’re...”

 

“But what if…!? My dad didn’t started out as drunken piece of shit you know. There was a time when he actually smiled at me. When he called me Ryu-kun instead of “useless fucking brat.” What if everything starts out fine but then one day I just...”

 

Ryuji bites his lip; afraid to finish that sentence. The mental image of him hurting Ann and of Ann looking at him with fear in her eyes, like his mom looked at dad, sends a chill down his spine.

 

He then feels Ann’s hands on his face. He realizes that he’s starting to cry when she wipes the tears away.

 

“Ryuji, look at me.”

 

Ryuji turns to her and the look on her face reminds him of their Phantom Thief days.

 

“Think of everything you’ve gone through. Your father, Kamoshida, and who knows how many close calls in the Metaverse. But those never changed you at least not in a bad way. Despite everything you went through, you’re still enthusiastic and cheerful and all those other things I love about you.”

 

“I guess you’re right but… I still can’t shake that feeling that I’m one bad day away from...”

 

Ann pulls him closer until their foreheads touch and her arms wrap around him.

 

“Stop it. You’re a good man Ryuji, you’ve got your flaws but so does everyone. Besides if you really could go bad at the drop of a hat, do you honestly think I would have married you?”

 

“Heh, I guess not.”

 

The two smile at each other and Ann gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’ve been a great boyfriend and husband to me so I know that you’re gonna be a great father.”

 

“...Love you, Ann.”

 

“Love you too Ryuji.”

 

The fear was still there but there was also hope now. 

 

Ryuji and Ann stayed in each other’s arms until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
